My Harem
by Kadane-Chan
Summary: As a new girl Amu goes to a new school called Seiyo Academy because she got kicked out Ouran for being sleeping in class and fighting with people, mostly the girls. But as she meets new people things become strange.. Everyone likes her. Everyone, even her enemies save her. As more people come the more she'll have to fight. She'll have to protect her loved ones. Will she last?
1. Chapter 1

As I walk home a crowd of people push me in an alley. It was night time. I then heard a voice.

Voice: What's a pretty girl like you doing out here alone?

I turn to see a red dot from a cigarette. The voice sounded like a man.

Man: I love your long wavy hair, going all the way down your waist. The blonde with pink tipps and strands.

Me: I really have to get going. I'm going to my boyfriends house.

As I went to walk away he grabbbed my arm. I shrieked.

Me: Let me go! Let me go!

I screamed over and over. He pulled my arm behind my back and pushed me up against the wall.

Voice Angrily: Amu-Chan!

Me: Kukai!

I saw Kukai on his hover board. He flew straight into the guy. He went flying into another wall. Kukai held his hand out to me.

Kukai: Let's go!

I nodded then grabbed his hand. He pulled me on his board and we began to fly away.

Me: Hey, how do you have your hover board? All of us expired guardians lost our guardian characters.

Kukai: Daichi still helps me out. If I didn't have him I wouldn't have saved you in time. He might have killed you.

Me: That's not all he would have done.

Kukai: I know, I just don't want to talk about it.

I nodded, suddenly someone put something in front of Kukai's hover board and we went flying off. I sat up, suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I looked and saw Tsukiyomi-Ikuto.

Me: I-I-Ikuto?

Ikuto: Lets go Amu.

Ikuto pulled me in his arms then jumped in the air.

Me: Let me guess, your black egg still helps you out and so does Yoru.

Ikuto nodded. I then looked around.

Me: Hey! Put me down now! I want to go back with Kukai!

Ikuto: You really are an airhead.

Ikuto stared into my eyes. Suddenly everything became pitch black.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.~**

Me: Finally she shut up.

We finally arrived at Easter. When I walked through the door Utau jumped up.

Utau: Ikuto! I've missed you so- Why are you carrying... HER?

Me: Why?

Utau: yeah, I mean, she is useless. She has no guardians.

Me: That would make you worthless also Utau. And we need her because she's Kukai's girlfriend and he would tell the guardians. They then would come fight and we'll tell them we'll let her go if they stop looking for the Embryo.

Utau: What if they say no then continue fighting?

Me: Then Kukai would try and convince if that don't work, I can control her and Dia will get an X and she can character transform into Dark Jewel.

Utau giggled.

Utau: I love your idea's Ikuto-Kun!

I made an evil grin. Utau started to hug me.

Me: Oi! Utau! Let me go!

Utau: But Ikuto!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the last chapter to be so short! I didn't know till my B.O.F.F. Told me it was too short. Again sorry I'll try to make this chapter longer! :3 ~ Kadane_

I picked my head up quickly. I found myself in math class.

Sensei: Stay awake Amu.

I nodded. I then looked out the window.

Sensei: Do you think math is a sleeping class?

I shook my head.

Sensei: Then what does what "math" stand for?

Me: Mental Abuse To Humans.

Everyone began to laugh. Kukai flew in front of my window on his hover board. He began to make funny faces at me.

Sensei: That is wrong!

Me: Then what does it stand for?

Sensei: W-Well I-I... I don't know...

Me: Then lets leave it at Mental Abuse To Humans.

Everyone began to laugh again.

Me Lowly: Yeah just for you all are... You all are N.P.C.'S...

I began to pack my things up.

Voice: Where are you going?

I looked and saw Tadase talking to me.

I looked back at my things and kept packing.

Me: I'm leaving...

Tadase: But you can get kicked out of class.

Me: I know but if I pay attention in class I'll turn into an N.P.C. Like you all.

I was finished packing up my things. I pulled my bag over my shoulder. I began to walk over to the window.

Tadase: The door is that way.

Me: I know, I'm going with Kukai.

I opened the window. Kukai held his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me on his hover board. I then pulled the window shut and we went flying off. He flew to the park. Suddenly a boy with midnight blue hair came out the bushes.

Boy: Kukai.

Kukai: Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

Ikuto: You actually brought her for us?

Kukai: I brought her to choose.

Kukai looked at me. He grabbed my hands.

Kukai: Do you want to work with Easter or no?

Me: Easter? The people you never tell me about?

Kukai nodded his head.

Me: Who are they?

Kukai: I can't explain that but I can tell you we won't be aloud to be friends or date anymore...

My eyes became wide.

Ikuto: She has no choice Kukai... She has a power that you can't control.

Me: What power?

Ikuto: Kukai can't tell you. But I can tell you if you join Easter.

Me: Then can't Kukai tell me if I don't join y'all?!

Ikuto shook his head.

Kukai: Don't become mad. Or else you'll use your power and you could kill us both.

Kukai loosened his grip on my hands. I looked at him. We both had tears in our eyes. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I then let go. I chuckled then walked over to Ikuto. He picked me up in his arms. He then grew cat ears and tail and jumped away. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Ikuto's Voice: Amu... Amu... Wake up...

I opened my eyes slowly.

Ikuto: Get up my arms hurt.

I rubbed my eyes.

Ikuto: Ugh, your taking too long.

Suddenly Ikuto let go of me and I fell on the floor. I jumped up angrily.

Me Angrily: Why you baka! Jerk!

Ikuto grabbed my face and came close to my face.

Ikuto: Now, is that so nice?

Me: N-N-No.

Ikuto: Your blushing.

I became angry again.

Me Angrily: I am not blushing you baka!

Ikuto started to chuckle.

Me Thinking: Does he think it's funny when I'm angry?

Ikuto: Your cute when your angry.

Me Thinking: He's cute when he's nice. WAIT?! WHAT?! WHAT AM I THINKING?! BAD AMU! SHUT UP YOU BAKA! Wait? Did I just call myself a baka? I really am stupid.

I went to look at Ikuto and he was gone. I looked around and saw him laying in a field of flowers.

Me: Hey!

I ran over to him. I sat next to him. He looked at me with his eyes only. He then jumped on me.

Ikuto: Gotcha!

Me Angrily: Hey! Get off me you pervert!

Ikuto: Just hold still.

I saw Ikuto reach in his pocket. He then pulled out a flower. He put it in my hair.

Ikuto: There.

He then got off me. I sat up. I looked at the flower.

Me: Th-Thanks.

Ikuto: What did you think I was going to do? Rape you?

Me: Maybe! I mean you did jump on me out of no where!

Ikuto: I wouldn't do that, but I would do this.

Me: Do what?

I turned towards him. He then kissed me. ON THE LIPS!

Me: WHAT THE HELL!

Ikuto: I was going to kiss you on the cheek, but no! You had to turn.

Me: How was I suppose to know you were going to do that?!

Ikuto began to laugh. I looked at him and began to laugh also. We laid in the flowers looking at the clouds then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a voice telling Ikuto to wake up and saying Bubblegum to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw a boy with green hair down to his shoulder.

Boy: Hey, are you Ikuto's girlfriend?

Me: Huh?

Boy: Your cuddling with him.

I looked and began to blush. I kept trying to get him to let me go but the more I struggled the tighter he squeezed. He then pulled me closer to him and hugged me.

Ikuto: Yes Ayato, she is my girlfriend.

Ayato: This is Amu right? She's thirteen, your seventeen. That's just not right.

Ikuto: Age is just a number.

Ayato: Oh yeah, and jail is just a room.

Ikuto made a pouty face. 

Me: Aw! You look so cute when you pout!

I started to squeeze Ikuto. He looked at me weird. Suddenly I stopped hugging him.

Me: Ran! Don't just character change me like that!

Ayato: Utau is going to get angry that your dating Bubblegum over here.

Me: If you know my name call me by it!

Ayato: How about? No.

Me: Rude much.

Ikuto: It's a cute nickname.

Ayato: Don't you have a nickname for her? I mean she is your girlfriend.

Ikuto: Yeah her nickname is girlfriend.

Me: Why that? That's a terrible nickname.

Ikuto: Well for starters, your my girlfriend.

Ikuto hugged me.

Ayato: Utau wants to talk to you and Bubblegum.

Ikuto: Tell her no. I'm taking girlfriend on a date.

Ikuto picked me up like a princess, grew cat ears and a cat a tail, then jumped in the air. I began to shake.

Ikuto: What's the matter?

Me: I-I'm afraid of h-h-hights...

Ikuto: It's ok I won't let you go.

Ikuto squeezed me tighter in his arms.I clinged to his jacket. I heard him chuckle a bit. After about two or three minutes I felt us touch the floor.

Ikuto: We're here Pinky.

I opened my eyes and saw we were in a field and there stood in front of us were all of my friends. Kukai, Tadase, Yurippe, Hinata, Yaya, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Otonashi, Kanade, Noda, and Yusa. I then saw all my other friends from Seiyo Achademy come over beside me and Ikuto. Their names are Yui, Shiina, Hikaru, Kaoru, Aya, Iwasawa, Rima, Kairi, Ciel and his butler Sebastian, Louis and his butler Claude, and some boy named Grel.

Me: Kukai!

I went running over to him.

Kukai: Stop!

Noda's Voice: Take this!

I looked and saw that Noda cut me with his scythe.

Me: hey! I just haven't seen him in a while!

Noda: That's not all I have!

Noda came at me with his scythe.

Tadase: Amu-Chan!

Yaya: Amu-Chii!

I closed my eyes. I felt nothing though. I opened my eyes and...


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Kukai!

I went running over to him.

Kukai: Stop!

Noda's Voice: Take this!

I looked and saw that Noda cut me with his scythe.

Me: hey! I just haven't seen him in a while!

Noda: That's not all I have!

Noda came at me with his scythe.

Tadase: Amu-Chan!

Yaya: Amu-Chii!

I closed my eyes. I felt nothing though. I opened my eyes and Tadase got stabbed.

Me-Tadase-Kun!

I ran over to him.

Me: Tadase? 

I sat for a moment.

Me: Tadase... Please... Please wake up...

Ikuto: Amu...?

Ayato: Bubblegum...?

Suddenly I snapped.

Ikuto: Ayato! I think you found out how to make her bad side come out!

Ayato: Huh? Bad side?

Ikuto: Remeber? The side where she can kill everyone she hates in two or one minute?

Ayato: Oh yeah! She can take care of them.

I got up.

Me: My heart... Unlock...

Suddenly everyone saw Ran, but she was see through. She had an X on her and her outfit was dark purple instead of pink.

Ran: Character transformation...

Amu and Ran: Dark Love...

I was wearing my normal character transformation outfit except it was black. I then held my hand out.

Me Thinking: What am I doing? I can't! These are my friends!

A black baton appeared in my hand.

Me: Dark Spiral...

I threw the baton at Noda. He fell to the ground. I saw that I had killed him.

Yaya: Go! Go! Little duckies!

I turned my head as all the duckies came at me. I grabbed them all. I then threw them back at Yaya. She too, fell to the ground dead.

Kanade: Guard Skill: Hand Sonic...

A knife came out from Kanade's sleeve. She ran at me, luckily I dodged her attack, grabbed her arm, and stuck the knife through her back.

Kukai: Stop!

I turned towards him.

Kukai: These are your friends! Just leave them alone!

Me Thinking: Kukai?!

Suddenly I snapped out of it. I fell to my knees. Kukai came running over to me.

Kukai: Are you alright?

Me: Yeah, I think so...

Ikuto: Stay away from her!

Kukai lifted his head up to see Ikuto behind me. He picked me up, bridal style again.

Kukai: Put her down! Your not her boyfriend!

Voice: Oh yes he is.

Kukai and Ikuto looked to see Ayato.

Ayato: You had to break up with her because she joined Easter and then Ikuto took her. I can say though, he is a much better boyfriend than you were. He can see her everyday because now they both don't go to Seiyo Academy. Unlike you, you never joined Seiyo to be with her.

Kukai: It's useless, we would have been in different classes anyways. We would only have seen each other in the halls.

Me: No, he's right Kukai.

Kukai's eyes became wide.

Kukai: W-What?

Me: Ikuto is rude to me, but in a funny way. He laughs at me and takes me by surprise. I like guys like that. You always goofed around a lot. Which made you predictable. I want someone who's mysterious. I'm sorry Kukai. I would ask to still be friends but we can't be friends.

Kukai just stared at me. Ikuto began to laugh really hard. I could hear and feel his heart beating fast. He stopped laughing after about a minute or two.

Me: Lets go Pervert.

Ikuto: WHy are you calling me that?!

Me: Well my nickname for you is girlfriend so my nickname for you is pervert. Now lets go.

Ikuto grew his cat ears and tail then jumped in the air.

Ikuto: Were you just saying that so Kukai would forget about you and not be sad anymore?

Me: No I meant it.

Ikuto started to laugh again. I slapped him.

Me: That's not even close to funny. But I think it's cute when you laugh.

Me Thinking: Why the hell did I just say that?!

I looked at Ikuto. He was blushing. I then put my arms around his neck and hugged him. This time Ran didn't make me do anything. I did it all on mu own. **(I'M A BIG KID NOW! LOL, I HAD TO, IT WAS TOO FUNNY TO THINK OF. OH WELL READ CHAPTER FIVE TO SEE IF AMU TRULY LOVES IKUTO! I'M SORRY FOR TURNING THIS INTO A ROMANCE NOVEL. THERE STILL IS GOING TO BE ACTION THOUGH)**


	5. Chapter 5

When Ikuto set me down I just stood and stared at him.

Ikuto: What?

Me: Nothing.

Ikuto: Then why are you staring at me?

Me: Because I like you.

Ikuto: What? I couldn't hear you, you spoke too low.

Me: Nothing, just me thinking out loud.

Ikuto tilted his head slightly to the side in concern.

Ikuto: Are you telling the truth?

Voice: Ikuto!

Ikuto and I turned our heads. I saw a girl with long blonde hair in pig tails run and jump on Ikuto. She then looked at me.

Girl: Who's that?

Ikuto: Utau that's Amu, Amu this is Utau.

Utau looked at Ikuto. She let him go and backed away from him. She turned toward sme quick. Is aw her face turn red with anger.

Uatu Angrily: Did you kiss my Ikuto?!

Me: No! Why-

Ikuto: I made my hand kiss myself.

Uatu: Let me see your hand then!

Ikuto showed Utau his hand.

Me Thinking: Is he a dimwit?

Utau: You liar!

Ikuto: I know. But I don't care if you get mad. I don't like you like that.

Uatu's eyes filled with tears. She turned towards me. She pushed me to the ground. I jumped up.

Su: Charachter change.

My eyes had no feeling in them anymore.

Utau Scared: Ikuto! She's going to kill me!

Ikuto: Ok, and?

Utau Scared: Ikuto! That's not funny!

Ikuto: I know it wasn't funny, I was asking you a question though. I don't care if she kills you. You brought that on yourself, plus your not an N.P.C. So you'll just come back to life.

Utau: I know! But it hurts!

I pulled out a purple wisk.I started to hit Utau across the face with it. I kept hitting her until she fell to the floor dead. Suddenly I saw what I had done.

Me Surprised: Ikuto! Who did this?!

Ikuto hugged me.

Ikuto: You did. I like the dark side of you.

I pushed Ikuto off of me.

Me: This is what you and Kukai were talking about.

Voice: Well yeah.

Ikuto and I turned our heads to see Aya with the Hitachiin brothers. (Hikaru and Kaoru for those of you that have not seen or read Ouran high school host club).

Hikaru: What else would they be talking about? Right Kaoru?

Kaoru: *Nods* Plus only we can keep you from acting that way.

Me: Who's we? All of you?

Aya: No, just me, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Ikuto can only keep you from acting that way when he flirts with you.

I turned towards Ikuto. He turned me around and pushed me over to them. I fell in one of the twins arms. I looked up and found that it was Kaoru.

Kaoru: I bet you can't tell if I'm Kaoru or Hikaru.

Me: Kaoru.

Hikaru: How did you know?!

Me: Well first of all you said your name first when you asked the question and you part your hair to the left.

Kaoru began to blush. Aya slapped him on the back of the head.

Aya: What are you blushing for?! Just hug or kiss her retard!

Kaoru and I just stared at each other for a bit. We then looked at Aya and began to laugh.

Me: I'm "dating" Ikuto.

Kaoru: And no way! I would never kiss her! She's ugly!

I punched him in the face. He fell to the floor. Hikaru knelt down beside him.

Hikaru: Are you ok Kaoru?

Kaoru: yeah I think, thank you for checking on me.

Aya kicked them both.

Aya: Get a room!

Hikaru: Gross Aya!

Kaoru: We're just brothers!

Aya: I guess you both have a point. Plus, I am dating Hikaru.

Kaoru and Me: WHAT!?

Kaoru: You never told me Hikaru?!

Hikaru: I didn't think it mattered. Plus, your going to date Bubblegum some day.

Me Thinking: Is everyone going to call me that?

Kaoru: Stop predicting futures Hikaru! Your not suppose to use your power!

Hikaru: Hey, at least you get to date a babe.

Aya and I Angrily: WHO ARE YOU CALLING BABE?!

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

I just watched them all argue.

Me Thinking: I have to get use to the fact... I won't find the perfect girl...

I began to walk away.

Voice: Ikuto!

I turned my head. I saw Amu. She came running over to me.

Amu: Where are you going?

Me: You don't have to be worried Bubblegum.

I rubbed her head. I then turned around and began to walk away. Until...


	6. Chapter 6

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

I just watched them all argue.

Me Thinking: I have to get use to the fact... I won't find the perfect girl...

I began to walk away.

Voice: Ikuto!

I turned my head. I saw Amu. She came running over to me.

Amu: Where are you going?

Me: You don't have to be worried Bubblegum.

I rubbed her head. I then turned around and began to walk away. Until I felt someone hug me from behind. I looked and saw Amu.

Amu: I do have to be worried! You have been the one watching me this whole time!

I pulled her arms off me. I turned towards her. I put my hands on her shoulders.

Me: You have to go with Aya, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

I stared at Ikuto. I then kissed him on the cheek. I then ran over to Aya, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

**TIME SKIP- TWO HOURS~**

We came to a field filled with grass.

Me: Hey I forgot to ask, why do you both always follow Aya?

Hikaru: She tried to save when we were about to be killed.

Kaoru: And when she tried she got killed.

Aya: I was just passing by when I heard the boys, I had to do something. Even if I was one year younger than the twins. I have to stick up for others. Even if I didn't know them. Or even if it meant I had to risk my own life.

HIkaru and Kaoru: So then we tried to kill the people but we got killed. We've been here for five years.

Me: So you guys are fourteen?

They nodded. I stared at them. I started to imagine everything.

**AYA'S, HIKARU'S, AND KAORU'S LIFE~ HIKARU'S P.O.V.**

Kaoru and I were waling around a field. We were playing tag. We're nine right now. We're just playing until a group on kids come up. They seem to be a year or three older. I saw one pull out a knife.

Girl: You two never talk with anyone. Your always with each other.

Boy: Plus you both seem very rich.

Boy With Knife: Give us some money or we'll kill you both.

**AYA'S P.O.V.**

I'm just walking through the park looking for someone to hang out with. Or practice using my scythe with. Suddenly I hear boys threatening someone.

**KAORU'S P.O.V.**

I held on to Hikaru tightly. The boy walked closer to us with the knife. Suddenly a girl jumped in front of us, holding a scythe to the boys neck. She turned her head towards us.

Girl: My name is Aya, you two must be the Hitachiin brothers. I got this,

Aya cut the boys head off.

Aya Thinking: I don't care if I go to jail, I won't let anyone hurt them. They're just like me.

Aya started to attack them. Everyone was on the floor covered in blood. She then turned towards us.

Aya: I'm eight, you two must be nine-

She looked at her stomach, she had blood coming out from it. She fell to the floor. We saw a girl holding a gun. She them pointed it at Hikaru. She shot him. She them pointed it at me and shot me.

**PRESENT DAY~ AMU'S P.O.V.**

I jumped.

Kaoru: Are you ok?

my eyes filled with tears. I hugged Kaoru.


End file.
